


this is the start of something beautiful

by hellothebrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, In a way, M/M, because niam is an ugly ship, but they kiss, harry's there, i guess its, i wrote this bc of codie, liam makes him go to one, louis hates parades, single niam, they're strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothebrave/pseuds/hellothebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam convinces louis to go to a gay pride parade that happens to be interrupted by westboro baptist church, and louis being louis, has always had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> codie posted her idea for this on twitter so creeds to her, i just really wanted to write it. i literally could not think of a title and this by ed came on and i was like hey first line BAM title.

     At first, Louis is totally against the idea. Gay pride parades? Yeah, they're nice, you know. People fighting for equal rights and whatnot. But it's not something Louis would enjoy going to. Not every person who is gay/pan/bi or whatever they may prefer, has to go to these things. If anything, Louis finds most people there to be obnoxious. But somehow, despite his feeling towards the event, Liam convinces Louis to attend it with him.

     "You like your men how they like you: homosexual." Liam says, making Louis hate him a little more.

     "If you let  _one more_ offensive thing slip out of that fucking mouth I'm gluing it to your pillow." Louis replies.

     "Just go, honestly, what's the worst that can happen? If you start hating it we can leave."

     "I'm gonna start hating once we have to do any physical activity, like walking."

     Liam presses his lips shut. "It's one of the biggest events that is going to happen in London."

     "That was actually the olympics, try again." 

     " _Just fucking go."_

"If you stop bitching for the rest of the day, then cross my heart, I'll go."

   He says this because 1.) Liam is always bitching and 2.) It'll be impossible for him to  _not_ get pissed at Louis and start yelling and 3.) It's literally impossible.

But being the fucking shit he is, Liam manages to not yell and or nag at Louis  _the whole day_. And Louis crossed his heart, meaning he was stuck going to the stupid parade which was the following day. 

     "Wear your rainbow speedo tomorrow, darling." Liam happily sings before going to bed.

     Louis throws a plastic cup at him, grunting and contemplating suicide.

 

. . .

 

   The whole car ride to the parade Liam has a shit eating grin on his face due to the fact that he actually won an argument with Louis.

     "Hide that smile before I rip it off your face and glue it to your car bumper." Louis mumbles as Liam finds a parking space.

     "What's up with you and gluing my face to things."

 

   It takes Louis five minutes to get out the car because it's fucking hot and this whole idea is getting worse as the seconds pass. Once he does get out of the car, they head to the street where hundreds and hundreds of people are waiting, covered in rainbow clothing and hold hands or signs with their significant others.

     "It starts in like five minutes," Liam says, looking around, "we should've bought signs or made them or something. At least you're wearing your rainbow apple shirt."

     "Yeah," Louis says, looking down at it. "Doesn't it scream  ** _I am in fact_** _ **straight**_?" 

   A woman standing near them hands Liam a folded rainbow flag and smiles at them. "What a beautiful couple!"

     "We would be, wouldn't we?" Louis answers, looking at Liam who is flustered. "Unfortunately Liam over here didn't hop on this when he got the chance, now that I've gotten to know him I'm just not interested."

  The woman chuckles nervously, smiling and walking away to hand out more flags.

     Liam smacks Louis' shoulder. "What the hell?"

     "I'm actually having a good time," Louis says. "C'mon, that was funny lighten up."

   Soon, it begins and everyone begins walking, hollering chants and Louis is actually enjoying it. Liam holds two ends of the flag, letting the rest drape over his back while Louis holds up another flag he managed to get. Couples kiss left and right and the vibe is honestly great. While everything seems to be going good, it comes to a halt at the end of the march where everyone rests and chat among themselves. A chant starts that isn't initiated by the LGBT community, and it takes a while for Louis to make out what is being said.

_God Hates Fags! Burn in Hell! God Hates Fags! Burn in Hell!_

_"_ What the hell is that?" Louis asks, standing on his tippy toes to get a better look at a crowd standing on the sidewalk surrounded by safety barriers.

     "Westboro Baptist Church." Someone next to him rolls their eyes, "They live their sad lives trying to debunk the LGBT community. This is their specialty, spreading  _God's Love_. It's fucking ridiculous."

     "I'll be back," Louis says, pushing past people who have turned aggravated as well.

     "Louis!" Liam yells, following him. "Hey, we don't need to be getting arrested."

     "We're not," Louis turns to face him once he's three feet from the barrier. "I'm just gonna share my thoughts as well. Get a video or photo of this, will you?"

     Liam gives him a scolding stare, " _Louis--"_

Louis turns around, looking for his potential partner in crime for his plan. As he's scanning, a tall man walks past him, and Louis (gently) grabs his wrist, making eye contact with the startled face.

     "Pardon me, love." Louis says. "This may sound very blunt, but as you can see there are picketing bastards behind me."

      The green eyed and wavy haired (and luckily attractive) lad looks behind Louis, nodding and biting his lip. 

     "Now, would you mind kissing me in front of them to piss them off?" To make things less awkward, Louis adds. "By the way I'm Louis."

      The man appears bashful, laughing and looking at the ground as Louis continues holding his wrist and looking at his face for his answer.

     "I'm Harry, and yes, I would love to kiss you in front of these judgmental pricks."

     Louis smiles. "Perfect. Oi! Liam! Get a photo of this, will you?"

   He properly holds Harry's hand, standing in front of the barrier where the Westboro members shout.

     "Look, two fags!" a man with a beard and big stomach shouts. "How do you feel knowing you're a disappointment to God?"

     Louis can see Harry's face starting to fall a bit at the comments, so he places his hand on his jaw, rubbing his thumb over the outline of his jawline and standing a bit straighter to meet his lips. Harry leans in as well, hesitantly placing his lips on Louis'. The Westboro church group shouts, obviously getting angry at the public display of affection. Louis, on the other hand, is having the time of his life, happily kissing a cute lad. He takes one of his hands off Harry's jaw, flipping the protesters off, and he can feel Harry's smile forming. Louis get's a bit too into it, opening his mouth and letting the kiss turn into a deeper one, and the LGBT community whoops and hollers in encouragement. Finally Louis pulls away, grabbing Harry's hand again, bowing towards the Westbro church, and walks towards Liam with Harry still by him.

     "Liam, this is Harry whom I just snogged. Harry, this is Liam, the beautiful soul that forced me to come here."

    "Hi," Liam waves. "That was pretty bad ass, I'm not gonna lie."

   Before Louis can answer, a blonde man with sunglasses and a cup of beer comes up to Harry.

    "Well, that was a show." Blondie says.

     Louis looks back at Blondie, then at Harry. "Oh my god, is that your boyfriend? I am so sorry--"

     "No!" Harry answers quickly, "I mean, no. He's just a friend, please, don't call him my boyfriend again I'm a bit disgusted. His name's Niall."

     "Didn't that boost my confidence." Niall says. "That was pretty awesome, though. You, lad who just snogged him, what's your name?"

     "I'm Louis, thats Liam right there."

     "Nice. Well, you lads can stay and chat, I gotta go look for my car."

     "Yeah, me too." Liam says. "Louis, I'll meet you there."

     "Okay," Louis says, watching the other two leave. "So. . . The weather?"

     "You're an idiot." Harry laughs. "That was nice. Send me the photo?"

     "I don't have your number." Louis says, getting upset when he realises that it's coming to an end.

     Harry just smiles, taking out a pen and writing digits on Louis' forearm. "Now you do."

     Louis grins. "Maybe then I could properly take you out."

  That seems to stump Harry, because all he does is hum as his cheeks turn red and he bites on his lip.

     "I'll see you, then. Maybe."

     "No, definitely."

 

    Louis finds Liam waiting in the car on his phone.

    "Send me the photos, Harry wants them."

    Liam raises his eyebrow. "You got his number?"

    "I did." Louis smiles, having already saved it into his contacts.

    "Thank me at your wedding," Liam jokes. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even met him."

    "Actually, I'm gonna thank those homophobic bastards that encouraged me to kiss him."

    "You didn't deny the wedding part." Liam says, looking genuinely confused.

    "Yeah, well you never know."

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry this is probably really shitty but i haven't written in forever and its really short i apologize i hope you like it aNDP PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A N Y FIC IDEAS FUCKING GIVE THEM TO BE SO I CAN WRITE SOMETHING THANKS PALS


End file.
